She is a Silver Lining
by AmberLiz
Summary: When he loses everything, she was the only sanity he clung to, and all thoughts of denial were slowly slipping from their minds. Dom/Ari
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I apologize if this is disturbing or offending to anyone in any way.**

**Author name: **AmberLiz.

**Story name: **She is a Silver Lining

**Pairing: **Cobb/Ari

**Summary:** When he loses everything, she was the only sanity he clung to, and all thoughts of denial were slowly slipping from their minds.

**Disclaimer:** Inception is Christopher Nolan's, not mine.

* * *

**There are things in life you'll learn and  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you**

**Just take a look through my eyes**  
**There's a better place**  
**somewhere out there**  
**Just take a look through my eyes**  
**Everything changes**  
**You'll be amazed what you'll find**  
**If you look through my eyes**

**There will be times on this journey**  
**All you'll see is darkness**  
**Out there somewhere daylight finds you**  
**If you keep believing**

**So don't run, don't hide**  
**It will be all right**  
**You'll see, trust me**  
**I'll be there watching over you**

**Just take a look through my eyes**  
**There's a better place**  
**somewhere out there**  
**Just take a look through my eyes**  
**Everything changes**  
**You'll be amazed what you'll find**  
**If you look through my eyes**

**All the things that you can change**  
**There's a meaning in everything**  
**And you will find all you need**  
**There's so much to understand**

**Just take a look through my eyes**  
**There's a better place**  
**somewhere out there**  
**Just take a look through my eyes**  
**Everything changes**  
**You'll be amazed what you'll find**  
**If you look through my eyes**

**Take a look through my eyes**

* * *

**Sometimes, a breakdown can be the beginning of a breakthrough.**

**~Cherrie Moraga~**

**Chapter 1**

**Break**

It shouldn't have happened. Not to his family. That was all he could think when he sat on the couch, his head held in his own quivering hands, and shoulders shaking. He couldn't bear to look the broken phone that lay on the other side of the living room, reminding him of the tragedy at hand.

The kids had worn him out all day, he'd needed rest, and their grandparents had offered to take them out for ice cream. He hadn't wanted to be apart from them, even for a short time. But kids were kids, wouldn't pass up an opportunity for ice cream. He let them drive out in the dark while he napped on the couch.

That god-forsaken phone had woken him up, just ringing like mad on the countertop. He had groaned in exhaustion, getting up off the couch and making his way, squinting, towards the phone.

And as soon as he picked up the phone, he regretted it.

"Hello?"

"Are you Dominic Cobb?"

"Yes."

"Mister Cobb, we regret to inform you, your children and parents were hit by a drunk driver in the wrong lane. They perished upon impact, we-"

His hand formed a fist around the phone, his knuckles stood out white. He didn't bother hearing the rest of it. In a twisted scream of anger and grief, he threw the phone against the wall, it fell to the ground, mangled.

That was why he was on his couch, sobbing uncontrollably. First Mal, now this? After he had been away from them for so long, they were taken from him. It was too unfair, everything he had ever loved, was gone. Everything.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been like that, hours, maybe.

A knock on the door hit his ears at eleven o' clock. He didn't know who was there that late, and didn't want to move. But some unknown force inside him put him on his feet, without trying to wipe away the tears still on his cheeks, he walked towards the door, opening it slowly, as if he feared it would crumble at his touch.

Ariadne stood on the door step, holding up her phone in answer to a silent question. She had been on Miles's emergency contact list ever since she had switched to a nearby college. The tears on her cheeks matched his.

She knew he didn't deserve for this to happen to him, it was heartbreaking. No one should have to go through it.

With a choked sob, she flung her arms around him, and after a moment, he wrapped his arms around her. Had it been anyone else, he would've turned away, but her, somehow he felt like she was now the one thing that would draw the line. He would _not_ lose her. He refused to. He tightened his grip on her as though he thought something would spring out of the shadows and rip her away from him, something he didn't want to think about. Slowly, they let go of each other. They didn't want to.

He beckoned her to come inside, closing the door behind her when she did. They stood in that hallway for so long, until she finally spoke.

"They didn't deserve it. Neither did you."

He blinked back more tears. "I know."

Her face was overcome with sympathy. His voice sounded so broken, like someone had taken it and beat it in an alleyway, then gave it back to him, damaged and bruised.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her again. "Don't leave me." He whispered.

She put her arms back where they were a matter of minutes back. "I won't."

They sank deeper into the embrace, their tears running into each other's shoulders.

The clock chimed a bell-sounding tune, clarifying the time was indeed midnight. Cobb looked up from her shoulder. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away. Keeping his hands on her shoulders, he noticed how tired she looked. She seemed like she would fall asleep the second he let go of her, something he didn't intend to do.

"Come here." He said gently, leading her to the couch. She followed without resisting. They both sat down, he pulled a blanket off the armrest and draped it over the two of them. They leaned on the back of the couch, and on each other. He kept one arm around her shoulders, determined to not let go, even as they drifted into sleep.

* * *

**But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?**

**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?**  
**One without a permanent scar**  
**And then you missed me**  
**While you were looking for yourself out there?**

* * *

When she woke, she almost forgot where she was. Then memories caught up with her, and she turned to look at Cobb's sleeping face. He was not a bad person, he was far from it, why did the world have to be so cruel to him? With a sigh, she leaned her head on his shoulder. She could tell, even though he was sleeping, from how much his arm was gripping her, that he wouldn't want her to leave. It was the least she could do for him right now to just wait until he woke up for her to get off the couch.

And neither of them knew what was ahead of them.

_Preview of Chapter 2_

"_So, I guess Ce la vie is the wrong thing to say right now?"_

"_You promised!"_

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

**I don't want to let you know**

**I drown in your memory**

**I don't want to let this go**

**I don't…**

* * *

**Author's note: I have a feeling this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be. Hehe, at the end there I was tempted to put: They had no clue a bored fanfiction writer named AmberLiz was about to mess with them completely.**

**Songs used:**

**Look through my eyes – Phil Collins**

**Drops of Jupiter – Train**

**A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton.**

**Shall I continue?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I want to apologize, I wanted to get this chapter up earlier. And dang it, Bobblehead song is stuck in my head…**

**Author name: **AmberLiz.

**Story name: **She is aSilver Lining

**Pairing: **Cobb/Ari

**Summary:** When he loses everything, she was the only sanity he clung to, and all thoughts of denial were slowly slipping from their minds.

**Disclaimer:** Inception is Christopher Nolan's, not mine.

* * *

**And I don't want to wait  
I just want to know  
I just want to hear you tell me so  
Give it to me straight  
Tell it to me slow**

Cause maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
We'll put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to just feel better now and  
Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow  
Someday

Cause sometimes we don't really notice  
Just how good it can get  
So maybe we should start all over  
Start all over again

* * *

**Love doesn't make the world go round,**

**But it makes the ride worthwhile.**

**~Franklin Jones~**

**Chapter 2**

**Endure**

When he awoke, the first thing he thought to do was check his totem. He reached over to the small table next to the couch, trying his best not to let go of the sleeping girl beside him. His hands slowly gripped the cold metal. _Maybe_ just maybe, losing his family had been a dream. He spun the top, knowing it would fall, he was only fooling himself.

He shook with silent sobs when it fell. He wanted it to be a dream. He wanted to see his children's smiling, joyful faces again, not their lifeless bodies in a box. He looked towards Ariadne, who seemed to be in deep sleep against his shoulder. With a sigh, he slowly got up, so she was lying down on the couch. He let his hand linger on the side of her face for a moment, reluctant to let his hand leave her skin. He finally pulled back, and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do, his family was gone. He clamped his hands over his temple. _Don't think of that,_ he pleaded to himself,_ please, please, anything but that. _His own rumbling stomach gave him a distraction.

He moved towards the kitchen, trying to avoid the cupboards filled with cereal that Phillipa and James always wolfed down. He opened the freezer, finding leftover waffles that he'd made about two days back. Microwaving wasn't so terrible, was it?

* * *

Ariadne had always known that dreams had something off about them, this obscure feeling, that she _knew_ what was real and what wasn't. She almost didn't need a totem, with senses like hers. The issue was, nightmares could still terrify her to no end.

She'd been walking around a city, filled with red-brick buildings and a cloudy sky. And then she ran into someone. The man had caught her before she fell and waited until she regained her balance before he turned and walked away. It took her a moment to register that the man looked exactly like Cobb. Confused, she sprinted after the man as he started to disappear into the crowds. When she finally emerged from all the pushing people, she found herself on a nearly empty road, the man nowhere in sight. A car pulled around the corner, at a dangerous speed, and hurtled towards her. She started running in the opposite direction, but the road seemed to get longer and longer.

Just before the car slammed into her, she heard someone calling her name.

* * *

"Ari! Ariadne, wake up!" he called to her desperately, trying to wake her from what seemed to be a terrifying dream. She was tossing and turning, with her eyes clenched shut. He put his hands on her shoulders, slightly shaking her, begging for her to open her eyes and look at him. Her eyelids swung open, as she sucked in a breath.

"Ariadne, what happened?" He asked softly. She looked down, away from his eyes. She felt it wouldn't be right to tell him a _car_ had hit her, not when it seemed so close to what had happened.

"I had a dream that… I died…" she whispered. She regretted saying it almost the instant the words left her mouth. His expression hardened, his eyes darkening. Somehow it seemed to her like he was going to yell at her, but then he was hugging her, protectively.

"I won't let that happen." He said softly.

* * *

**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

**No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark**

* * *

Ariadne pushed around what was left of her waffle in the remaining syrup on her plate, watching Cobb pace around. He'd said that he needed a moment to think, and she didn't blame him, it would take years to get over a shock like that.

"Are you done?" She turned her head, seeing him briefly point at the un-used plate.

"Yeah."

She waited for a minute, as he got rid of what was now trash. "So, I've been thinking." She started. "What if, if it's okay with you, I stayed here until you… feel better?" She mentally scolded herself for stumbling among her words.

He paused, rolling the idea in his mind. "I don't see why not."

Ariadne held back a sigh of relief. She stood up, moving for the door slowly "Okay, so I should probably go pack, it'll only take a-"

"Wait!" His sudden interruption startled her, and she jumped, turning around quickly. "Are you… driving there?" She nodded slowly. His eyes looked almost terrified at her answer.

"Please don't." He whispered "You promised you wouldn't leave me."

She looked away, towards her fidgeting feet. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked softly.

"Call Arthur." He suggested. "He lives closer to your apartment, doesn't he?"

Ariadne nodded, a little reluctant. She brushed off his odd behavior as shock from losing his family. It was logical, right? "Alright. I'll call him."

* * *

"How long are you staying there?" It was probably Arthur's fiftieth question, and Ariadne was close to banging her head on the wall.

"Until he feels better, Okay? Are you at my apartment yet?"

"…Yes…"

"The spare key is under the mat." She instructed, then telling him what to pack and where the suitcases where, always answered by a 'Yeah' or a 'Got it' from him.

"Alright, I'm on my way." She hung up the phone, sighing. Really, she had no clue where Cobb was. He'd leaned against the wall in the living room, watching her when she first made the phone call, then ran his hand through his hair and walked off, probably to pace some more.

She had no clue what he was truly thinking.

* * *

Cobb looked at the picture in his bedroom, of him and Mal. His arms were around her waist, they were both smiling at the camera. They were so much younger, so much happier. But so many things had changed. He'd gone through so much, being trapped in limbo, escaping, only to witness his wife become mad and kill herself. He was returned to his children, only to lose the rest of his family to a _car accident_. But… he felt like he still had something left.

Ariadne was so much more to him than he first thought she would be. _She_ saved him from himself. But there was still something she didn't understand about him, no matter how far she'd dive into his mind. He didn't know if he loved Mal anymore. Sure, he did, once, long ago. And he remembered what it felt like when they were young, and just starting to fall in love.

So he wondered how he felt that way about Ariadne.

A loud _thump!_ distracted him from his thoughts. "Ari?"

* * *

Ariadne clutched at her head, swearing under her breath. She'd gotten up, and with just her luck, tripped, and hit her head on the wall, partially catching it with her hands to take some of the damage off.

Cobb ran from the stairs and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, look at me." Her brown eyes slowly moved to meet his deep blue ones. "Now, what happened?"

She sucked in a breath, trying to hold back the sting of tears. "I hit my head…"

His brow furrowed, almost making her laugh, it was such a classic Cobb face. He reached up with one hand, slowly taking her tinier one off her head. A trickle of blood had slightly smeared her hand. With the hand still grasping her shoulder, he lifted her to a stand, then gently pulled her with him to the sink. He took a washcloth in his hand and slowly pressed it to her wound.

"Are you okay?" She asked, finding their situation slightly awkward.

"Me? You're the one that hit your head."

"That's not what I meant."

He sighed. And clenched his eyes shut. "Can we please talk about that later?"

"Okay." She whispered.

* * *

**I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...**

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 3_

"_Wait, are you serious?"_

"_Really, I don't think it's all that funny…"_

"_I think it's time to talk about it."_

* * *

**Authors Note: WHY? WHY DID THAT TAKE ME SO LONG? I WANT TO SLAP MYSELF!**

**Songs used:**

**Someday – Rob Thomas**

**Whispers in the Dark – Skillet**

**The First Cut is the Deepest – Sheryl Crow.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: *Headdesk* Can I slack off now? Jeez, this chapter is so strange to me.**

**Author name: **AmberLiz.

**Story name: **She is aSilver Lining

**Pairing: **Cobb/Ari

**Summary:** When he loses everything, she was the only sanity he clung to, and all thoughts of denial were slowly slipping from their minds.

**Disclaimer:** Inception is Christopher Nolan's, not mine.

* * *

**I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away**

**I didn't know that it was so cold**  
**And you needed someone**  
**to show you the way**  
**So I took your hand and we figured out**  
**That when the tide comes**  
**I'd take you away**

**If you want to**  
**I can save you**  
**I can take you away from here**  
**So lonely inside**  
**So busy out there**  
**And all you wanted**  
**was somebody who cares**

* * *

**Be careful what you wear to bed at night, you never know who you'll meet in your dreams.**

**~Unknown~**

**Chapter 3**

**Realization**

"So where's Ariadne?" Arthur asked, him and Cobb sitting at the table.

"She's in the shower." Cobb answered.

"Is it… good for you to have her around?"

"I feel like I wouldn't want anyone else here."

Arthur really didn't know what to say to him. He hadn't been through anything like this. He had grown up naturally an outcast of his family, and had moved out the split second he turned eighteen. And as for kids, he didn't know. He wasn't exactly a kid-loving person, and couldn't picture himself as a father.

"I should go." He said finally, breaking the awkward silence. "Good luck to you both." He shrugged on his jacket and walked out.

* * *

Ariadne had been pleasantly surprised to find her suitcases were already there when she stepped out of the shower. She honestly didn't expect that Arthur would have fled before she even got to say hello.

"Hey." She got to the foot of the stairs "Was Arthur here?"

"He already left." Cobb muttered.

"Oh…" She trailed off. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" She knew what he was going through, her parents died when she was young, and none of her family could take her in, so she was stuck in foster care. She knew what it felt like to feel alone. She prayed that a movie would help get his mind off of everything.

"…Sure."

* * *

**And he said, "Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right  
In the palm of your hand"  
In the palm of your hand, in the palm of your hand**

**Just a day, just an ordinary day**  
**Just tryin to get by**  
**Just a boy, just an ordinary boy**  
**But he was looking to the sky**

* * *

He sighed and turned off _Hoot_. Ariadne had fallen asleep against his shoulder halfway through the movie. He let her sleep, not seeing a reason to wake her up. Thoughts of Phillipa and James flew through his mind, he wanted so badly to make it stop. He moved to the kitchen, looking through the cupboards until he found it, a dark bottle. He had sworn not to touch it after the night he'd woken up on the roof of his car. Mal said that he had tried to get her to sleep there with him, claiming that if you looked at the sky from a certain angle, it turned silver.

But, hell, he was sick of thinking about it.

* * *

Ariadne woke to the sound of laughter. She lifted her head and pushed away the heavy feeling of sleep. She got up and followed the noise to the kitchen, and froze when she got there.

Cobb pointed at her, chuckling madly. "You should hear how much you snore."

She had hated anything that had to do with men and alcohol after she had had a foster father that was a violent drunk, faint scars on her arms seemed to sear into her skin to remind her of that damn, fatal knife.

He seemed to notice her change in expression. "Aw, don't be so sensitive, Ari."

"_What the hell did you drink?_" the words came out shaky, and she wanted to back away when he moved towards her.

"It was nothing, Ari." He paused and looked into her wide eyes before wrapping his arms around her. "Why are you scared of me?"

She closed her eyes tightly. _Relax,_ she told herself _he's nothing like that guy, you have to snap out of it!_

"Alright, Dom, follow me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. She found the door that led to his room and walked in. "Try going to sleep."

"Why?" He protested "I don't want to."

"Don't act like a kid, Dom."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Just go to sleep!"

"Why don't you?"

"Why do you have to make this so damn difficult?" She sat down on the recliner that was next to a mini-bookshelf. "Why did you have to go and drink? Why?"

Dom frowned. Even when his senses were dulled, he didn't want to make her angry or sad. "Ari, I'll go to sleep, if…"

"If what?"

"If _you_ join me."

"…_What?_"

"You know what I said."

"B-bu-but-" She flattened herself to the chair, eyes round. "You can't be serious!"

It seemed to flare his anger. "Do you think I want to be alone? Here, in the house where my _family_ _used_ to live? God, there's… there's…" He trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There's _nothing_ for me here."

Ariadne moved off the chair and rushed to embrace him. She hated seeing him sad. He wrapped his arms around her as she did the same.

"Ariadne," He whispered, tilting her head up to face him. He raised his eyebrows at her, and it occurred to her that he still wanted an answer. The alcohol on his breath chilled her, terrified her. But pity, and some type of gravity in her mind pulled her to the answer.

"Fine." She huffed. "If it will get you to sleep."

* * *

**And I got time while she got freedom**

**Cause when a heart breaks**

**No it don't break even.**

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 4_

"_Oh, dear god."_

"_Well, I've had better days."_

"_Really, I don't think so."_

* * *

**Author's note: BIHBCDLORJHBCHJ *Headdesk.* …ow...**

**Songs Used:**

**All You Wanted – Michelle Branch**

**Ordinary Day – Vanessa Carlton**

**Breakeven – The Script.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I just pushed through writer's block aaaaand… got a short chapter….**

**Author name: **AmberLiz.

**Story name: **She is a Silver Lining

**Pairing: **Cobb/Ari

**Summary:** When he loses everything, she was the only sanity he clung to, and all thoughts of denial were slowly slipping from their minds.

**Disclaimer:** Inception is Christopher Nolan's, not mine.

**Your baby blues****  
****So full of wonder****  
****Your Curly Que's****  
****Your contagious smile****  
****And as I watch****  
****You start to grow up****  
****All I can do is hold you tight****  
****Knowing**

**Clouds will rage in****  
****Storms will race in****  
****But you will be safe in my arms****  
****Rains will pour down****  
****Waves will crash all around****  
****But you will be safe in my arms**

**Story books****  
****Are full of fairy-tales****  
****Of kings and queens****  
****And the bluest skies****  
****My heart is torn just in knowing****  
****You'll someday see****  
****The truth for lies**

**Clouds will rage in****  
****Storms will race in****  
****But you will be safe in my arms****  
****Rains will pour down****  
****Waves will crash all around****  
****But you will be safe in my arms**

**Castles they might crumble****  
****Dreams may not come true****  
****Cause you are never all alone****  
****Cause I will always****  
****Always love you**

**Hey I****  
****Hey I****  
****Will love**

**Clouds will rage in****  
****Storms will race in****  
****But you will be safe in my arms****  
****Rains will pour down****  
****Waves will crash all around****  
****But you will be safe in my arms**

**In my arms**

**When we got married I told my wife "If you leave me, I'm going with you.  
And she never did.**

**~James Fineous McBride~**

**Chapter 4**

**Sixth**

She never understood sleep without dreams. She had always assumed it meant your mind wasn't worried or focused on anything enough to dream about it. She knew that wasn't the case. Her mind was not at ease. The polar opposite, her mind was tumbling with emotion after emotion. She was losing the ability to dream. And she knew it.

Her eyes flew open and she sucked in a breath. She had tried to put distance between them when she fell asleep and was now half hanging off the bed. She squirmed her way off and turned to see him facing away from her, still asleep.

She scooted to the bathroom and looked at herself shakily in the mirror, her hair ruffled, her eyes with dark circles underneath them. This man had more problems than she had ever thought.

"What the hell have I gotten my self into?" She whispered.

* * *

**Dark blue, dark blue, have you****  
****Ever been alone in a crowded room?****  
****Well, I'm here with you, I said****  
****The world could be burning and burning down

* * *

**

He didn't know what he was thinking. His head hurt when he woke. He feared what he had said or done to her. What if he hurt her? What if he admitted what he thought about her?

But he held a memory - he wasn't even sure if it was a memory or not, but he was certain it wasn't a dream - that he had been half asleep and he heard her whimper in her sleep, murmuring something about alcohol, and by some instinct he had reached over and held her. Once the whimpering had stopped he gave her distance again, thinking she might want that when she woke up.

He tried to lift his head, only to be greeted by dizziness. "Oh dear god." He muttered painfully. He'd certainly had better days.

When he opened his eyes she was sitting beside the bed. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

He shut his eyes tightly. "No, I'm not."

She sighed "Look, I don't know much about hangovers, maybe some aspirin, or-"

"That's not it, Ariadne." She looked confused.

"My children, my parents, all dead. Just like Mal, that's five out of six things I have to live for." Tears did not flow freely. He felt like he had drained them all. But he still felt sorrow deep within him.

After a moment she whispered "What's the sixth?"

His eyes widened. He was trapped. She wouldn't let him ease his way out of this one, and storming out of the room wasn't an option, thanks to the headaches. "Ariadne, please, I told you about Mal and you still-"

"Dom." Her voice was stern, proving his fears to be true.

"You." The words were out and he couldn't hold them in. He wouldn't stop them, he just let them out.

Ariadne froze. _It's always the last thing you expect._ she thought, unable to move her eyes from his. "Me?"

"Ariadne, I said _you._ Is there anyone else in this room that I should know about?"

"Why me?"

He pressed his hand to his head as the headaches kicked in again. "Talk to me about it later."

Her hands turned into fists. He was brushing everything off, _anything_ that freaking bothered him, and it was annoying her.

"Fine." She said, getting up and leaving the room. That man was going to give her answers later, dammit.

* * *

**Said give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause, What you don't understand.**

**I'd catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on a blade for you  
Jump in front of a train for you  
You know I'd do anything for you**

**Oh, oh, I'd go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes I would die for you baby,  
But you won't do the same

* * *

**

She paced, almost identical to the way he did, thinking '_you can do this, you can do this…' _before she took a deep breath and walked into the living room where he was.

"It's time to talk about this."

He looked up at her. "About what?"

"About _everything!_ What you told me earlier, your _family_, this whole situation, you're not _talking_ about it, and you need to! If you hide from your own damn emotions at a time like this, you're going to lose yourself again, and I won't be able to bring you back this time!" She ranted, keeping eye contact with him.

He kept the same calm expression he always had. "How the _hell_ do you know what I'm going through? Hm? Since when did _you _become an expert on losing people?"

Her face became harsh, hands became fists again. "My _parents_ died when I was little." She hissed, "I was put through foster home after foster home, until I was put with an abusive drunk of a foster father, and I ran away. I was seventeen, and all I had to do was stay hidden for a month because that was how close I was to eighteen. If you think I don't know about loss, you are wrong."

He watched her shakily take a breath before he spoke up. "You never lost your other half, or your own kids."

"That's why you need to talk to me! _Help me_ understand so I can _help you_!" And then he started chuckling. "What," She hissed "What is so funny?"

"You're just the best little therapist, aren't you?" He abandoned his spot on the couch to tower over her. "Always thinking you can _save_ me?" He leaned down so his face was inches from hers. "What if I don't want to be saved?"

"Why would I be here then?"

He grabbed her chin with one hand and pressed his lips to hers without warning. His stubble scratched her face, and both of their lips were dry, but there was so much electricity behind the kiss that it shocked them both. She struggled at first, taken by surprise, but his other hand snaked around her waist, not letting her step away.

When he finally let go of her he looked straight into her eyes and said "Does that answer your question?" Then he left the room.

She stood there, blinking, hardly daring move. _There is no way in hell that just happened._ She thought.

"Dominic Cobb!" She yelled. "Get the hell back here!"

* * *

**Waste away, I'm crawling blind****  
****Hollowed by what I left inside****  
****For you, just you, I'm caught in place****  
****But I ignore what I can't erase**

**I will run and hide till memories fade away****  
****And I will leave behind a love so strong

* * *

**

_Preview of Chapter 5_

"_Well, there goes that."_

"_For the love of god, will you tell me what that was about?"_

"_I for one, did not know that was going to happen!"

* * *

_

**Author's note: Well… that was short… and I just about completely pulled the insanity card.**

**Songs Used:**

**In my Arms – Plumb**

**Dark Blue – Jack's Mannequin**

**Grenade – Bruno Mars**

**Hide – Red**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Trying to make this longer than the last chappie. And guess what? I got Inception on DVD! EEEEEEEEEEP!**

**Author name: **AmberLiz.

**Story name: **She is a Silver Lining

**Pairing: **Cobb/Ari

**Summary:** When he loses everything, she was the only sanity he clung to, and all thoughts of denial were slowly slipping from their minds.

**Disclaimer:** Inception is Christopher Nolan's, not mine.

**Tell me what you want to hear****  
****Something that were like those years****  
****I'm sick of all the insincere****  
****So I'm gonna give all my secrets away****  
****This time****  
****Don't need another perfect lie****  
****Don't care if critics ever jump in line****  
****I'm gonna give all my secrets away

* * *

**

**I'd like to run away ****from you,****  
****but if you didn't come ****and find me ...****I would die.****  
****~Shirley Bassey**

**Chapter 5**

**Confrontation**

_"Does that answer your question?"_ His own low voice echoed in his ears as he went up the stairs, trying to put distance between himself and the woman he just kissed.

"Dominic Cobb! Get the hell back here!" She shouted. He heard her racing up the stairs towards him and he turned around to face her. "For the love of god will you tell me what that was about?"

He sighed "I knew this was going to happen…"

"Well _I for one_, did _not_ know that was going to happen!" She was shooting daggers at him through dark brown eyes that had once been compassionate and understanding.

_There goes that understanding…_ he thought.

"And how is that supposed to answer the question of why I'm here? What am I, _a toy _or something?"

His own expression darkened. "Ariadne, _listen!_" He grabbed her arm, as he had done many months ago in her shared dreams training. He pulled her with him as they went back down the stairs and sat on the living room couch. "If anything, you are _not_ a toy! You're here because right now, you're the only thing keeping my damn head straight! Do you want to know why I kissed you? Do you want to know why you're the sixth thing I have to live for?" He paused, to stare at her face that waited for an answer. "Because I love you."

Her eyes were wide like a deer in the headlights of a car and she felt like she couldn't move from the shock. His large hands had wrapped around her wrists, so she focused on that. Only the feel of his skin against hers, trying to recover from the shock. "Why?" she managed to say, scolding herself when her voice sounded weak and pitiful.

"Why?" He scoffed, "You cared enough to bring me back when no one else ever bothered, you're so smart and beautiful… and now I blew it, because now you probably don't trust me anymore."

"Who said I didn't trust you?" she murmured.

"Sweetie, I never said you were emotionally brave."

"What does that mean?"

"You were brave enough to help me, but back in the inception job, you were terrified, of Mal, limbo, and of me." He said. Her eyes flickered away from his, there was no denying that his words were true. "Now that's the thing I never understood," He tilted her head up so she had to look him in the eyes. "Why were you scared of me?"

"You were, and you still are, unpredictable, dangerous, capable of _anything._" She explained softly. "You could kill everyone in the dream in five seconds if you wanted to. And now you go to kissing me when I don't expect it."

He brushed his thumb over her cheek and murmured "You don't have to be scared of me, I'd never hurt you."

She bit her lip. No one had ever said something like that to her in such a gentle tone. And his eyes, they gazed at her like he absolutely adored her more than anything. Nothing had ever felt like this, just his strong presence made her feel safe. The very power of the feeling made her feel so weak, so small, and it terrified her. She tried to hold in the sting of despair that churned inside of her, but then he pulled her closer upon seeing tears in her eyes to hold her against his chest and wrapped both of his arms around her, and she fell apart in his embrace.

He remembered the first time they held each other in comfort, when he'd fallen apart from the loss of his family, the family he was terrified to think of just as she was scared of being weak and small. He tried to stay in the present, trying to focus on the girl in his arms.

"I want you to know something." She whispered.

"Hm?"

"I guess it was more than just friendship that compelled me to be here when I found out what happened."

Cobb tilted her face up again, his sharp blue gaze penetrating her dark brown orbs, needing to know she spoke the truth. There were no lies between the two of them at that moment, he could tell. She breathed evenly, slowly, trying to calm herself and assure herself she was safe. _"You don't have to be scared of me, I'd never hurt you."_ his words rang in her ears, but what did they mean? He would never physically hurt her? Or he would never emotionally hurt her or break her heart?

She didn't have time to think about it too much, because he had dipped his head down to meet her lips with his, and they were kissing again.

* * *

**If I just breathe****  
****Let it fill the space between****  
****I'll know everything is alright****  
****Breathe****  
****Every little piece of me****  
****You'll see****  
****Everything is alright****  
****If I just breathe

* * *

**

Ashton glared out the window of his car as though his light green gaze could will the rain to stop. He hated everything about this stupid job he'd been stuck in for three years, going through dreams, being used over and over again. And now they expected him to assemble some team for another job. All he wanted to do was go home and be with his fiancée, Katie, but this extraction job stopped him from ever having a normal life again in England.

He parked the black sedan in the old parking lot and bolted out into the rain to get to his own warehouse. He slammed the door shut, shaking rainwater off of his brown hair and hanging up his dark coat, he went to the second floor to meet his point man, Paul. Paul was about a head shorter than Ashton, ash blond, younger and had swoop hair that nearly covered his blue eyes. Ashton was 27, and didn't believe some 19 year old should be in this business, but according to Paul, it paid enough to keep him on his feet.

"Any luck finding someone to help us?" He asked without looking at his teammate lounging on a chair.

"Actually, I found us an architect."

Ashton raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, apparently she did a job for the Saito Corporation, and did pretty damn well on it too."

"So where is she now?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

Ashton looked up at the ceiling. Maybe, just maybe. If this girl could help them, she could get the 'powerful Saito' to get him back to England. _Don't worry, Katie,_ he thought _I'm coming back.

* * *

_

**Wake me up****  
**_**(Wake me up inside)**_**  
****I can't wake up****  
**_**(Wake me up inside)**_**  
****Save me****  
**_**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_

**Wake me up****  
**_**(Bid my blood to run)**_**  
****I can't wake up****  
**_**(Before I come undone)**_**  
****Save me****  
**_**(Save me from the nothing I've become)

* * *

**_

"Tell me something." She murmured, leaning against his chest on the couch neither of them had moved from with his arm around her and piercing eyes fixed on her.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something personal, like a childhood memory."

He thought for a moment, "When I was nine, I took a stray dog home."

Ariadne smiled, "What were you doing near stray dogs when you were nine?"

"I just saw it walking on the road outside my house when I was home alone, and I lured it inside with ham."

"What did your parents do when they got home?"

"They put up posters until we found out it belonged to someone three streets away."

"Did you get another pet after that?" A sudden silence filled the room. She looked up "Dom?" Tears were forming in his eyes. She pressed herself closer to him. "What's wrong?"

He tightened his arm around her before saying "Phillipa… she kept asking me for a dog."

Ariadne stroked his cheek gently, thinking. "Dom, when's the last time you did something impulsive?"

* * *

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change****  
****Cause you're amazing, just the way you are****  
****And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while****  
****Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are

* * *

**

"How old are these guys again?" Cobb asked the adoption center worker outside of the puppy pen.

"They're all about six or eight weeks old." He said, "All old enough to be taken home."

Ariadne looked down at one of the small puppies that had occupied himself with tugging on her jeans. Smiling, she scooped the little biter up into her arms, looking over it. It was multiple shades of brown, ranging from almond to chestnut, with ice blue eyes. "What kind of dog is this?"

"We think it's a shepherd mix, he's a real social boy." The worker said proudly, half-smiling at the squirming bundle.

"What do you think about him?" She asked Dom, leaning towards him so he could get a better view at the little puppy.

"He's cute." He said, smiling as he pet the puppy's small head while it tried to nip his fingers. He glanced at the worker again. "How much is he?"

"Around two hundred dollars."

"Do you think we should buy him?" He asked Ariadne.

"If you do."

"We'll buy him."

* * *

"He paces more than you do." She giggled, leaning into the couch next to Dom as they watched little Nik wander the room with a new denim collar around his fluffy neck.

"He has your snooping ability."

"You'd swear he's like our dog-kid."

"I think he is." Dom agreed.

"He's not going to wake us up at four in the morning is he? One of my foster families went through this."

"Odds are, he will."

* * *

Now sleeping in a guest bedroom, she heard Nik howling from his crate in the hallway.

"I calmed him down the first time!" She called out, still heavy with sleep.

"I'm trying to quiet him, it's not working!"

Groaning, she heaved herself out of the bed and walked out into the hallway. Dom was holding the struggling puppy with a tired look on his face. "Okay, let's take him outside."

They carried the puppy down the stairs and out the front door, setting it down on the chilled grass, keeping their eyes on him as he sniffed around the yard. "What time is it?" She asked, leaning on Dom's arm.

He yawned and checked his watch. "It's two AM."

"Jesus." She huffed, "It's way too early."

Dom chuckled "Well, the little genius is done already, let's bring him in."

* * *

"Okay, there is no way he has to go outside again."

"Well, I don't think it's that." Dom said as they pulled Nik from his cage again.

"What is it then?" Ariadne asked.

"Maybe it's separation from the other puppies or his parents, I've heard that is a problem with new puppies." Dom stated, holding Nik to his chest.

"What are we supposed to do? I think we've both earned the right to get a good night's sleep."

Dom pet Nik for a moment, thinking. "Well, maybe, if we slept with him with us, all three of us could sleep for the night."

Ariadne sighed. They slept in the same bed before, this couldn't be that bad. "Okay, let's try this."

They got to their feet and walked into Dom's room, pulling back the sheets on the bed and slipping in with Nik between them. "I don't want to squish him." Dom muttered.

She laughed as Nik exhaled and pressed his furry body against her belly. "I think he's sleeping closer to his mommy right now."

* * *

**I gotta get outta here****  
****I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake****  
****I gotta get outta here****  
****And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

* * *

**

_Preview of Chapter 6_

"_I won't lose her."_

"_I'm not the bad guy."_

"_Yeah, that's convincing."_

**Author's Note: Houston we have plotline. Oh yeah.**

**Songs Used:**

**Secrets – One Republic.**

**Breathe – Michelle Branch.**

**Bring Me To Life – Evanescence.**

**Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars.**

**Be My Escape – Relient K.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I watched Titanic and I *sniffle* Oh god, give me a minute… *sniffle* *Watches the Office* Okay, I'm good.**

**Author name:**AmberLiz.

**Story name:**She is a Silver Lining

**Pairing:**Cobb/Ari

**Summary:** When he loses everything, she was the only sanity he clung to, and all thoughts of denial were slowly slipping from their minds.

**Disclaimer:** Inception is Christopher Nolan's, not mine.

* * *

**I'm racking my brain for a new improved way****  
****To let you know, you're more to me than what I know how to say****  
****You're okay with the way this is going to be****  
****'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen**

**If anyone could make me a better person, you could****  
****All I gotta say is I must have done something good****  
****You came along one day and you rearranged my life****  
****All I gotta say is I must have done something right****  
****I must have done something right

* * *

**

"**For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.****"**

**~Judy Garland**

**Chapter 6**

**Fear**

Sometimes all it took was the clean air of summer to clean Ariadne's cluttered mind. Just these walks alone she'd developed within the past few days put her at ease. It took some time to convince Dom that she wasn't leaving him the first time and after that he just accepted it. Nik brightened their days easily with his dorky attitude and mellow demeanor, making everything so much easier.

But things are calm before the storm.

Ariadne rounded an old brick house she'd never seen before, pleased with the scenery her new route had given her. An old park bench sat on the sidewalk, rusted at the sides and damp from recent rain. She ran a pale hand along it, taking in its differences from everything around it. It felt like the bench should have an old 1800's lantern next to it rather than the modern streetlight, or like it belonged at an old train station where travelers read newspapers and waited for relatives. The young architect was so caught in her observation that she failed to notice the black van rounding the corner.

* * *

**Pretty baby don't you leave me****  
****I have been saving smiles for you****  
****pretty baby why can't you see****  
****you're the one that I belong to****  
****I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm****  
****for you're the sun that breaks the storm****  
****I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound****  
****as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby

* * *

**

"Nik, if I wasn't going to throw the ball five seconds ago, why would I now?" Dominic complained as Nik bumped his leg with his nose again. He glanced down at the little dog that was now giving him a classic pleading look. With a sigh he turned off the television and leaned down to take the tennis ball from the eager puppy's mouth. "Okay, just a quick game." He said, slowly throwing the toy for the little brown fuzzball to chase. The game continued for some time before the phone rang.

Dom felt some warning pulling at him, reminding him of that one phone call that changed everything. He ignored it and got up to pick up the phone, checking the Caller ID first. It was an unknown caller, proving it was not indeed one of his teammates. He pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Dom?" Ariadne's voice greeted him, sounding too rushed and panicked to put him at ease.

"Ariadne, what's wrong?"

"Dom, there's two dream thieves, they're saying-" Her voice left the phone abruptly as if the phone had been yanked away from her.

"Listen." A man's voice took her place. "We need your architect for a simple job… if she simply goes along she'll be fine and returned safely. If she continues to resist, she's not going to keep such a pretty face."

Dom's knuckles stood out white as he gripped the phone. "You let her go, you son of a bitch." He snapped.

"I will, if she helps us." And then the call ended. Dom quickly dialed Saito's number, feeling his hands start to shake in fear of losing Ariadne.

"_Pick up, pick up, pick up._" He chanted quietly as he waited for Saito to answer.

"Hello, mister Cobb."

"Saito, can you track Ariadne's cell phone?"

"Certainly, might I ask why?"

"She's been kidnapped by two dream thieves._ Please _help me, I won't lose her."

"One moment." Dom paced quickly as he waited for Saito's response. "She's north of your location, moving east."

Dom pressed his free hand to his face. "How the _hell_ is that supposed to help me?"

"If you wait a minute I can send Eames over to you with the tracking application on his Droid phone I'm sure he can help you."

Dom took a deep breath. "Okay, please hurry."

* * *

**baby, there's a shark in the water****  
****There's something underneath my bed****  
****Oh, please believe I said****  
****baby, there's a shark in the water****  
****I caught them barking at the moon****  
****Better be soon

* * *

**

"It's simple, kid." Ashton hissed "Just design one simple level, or face the consequence."

"Alright first off, don't call me kid, you're just about a _few_ years older than me, if that." She snarled, much to the quiet Paul's amusement. "Second, don't kidnap me for some job shit and expect me to get eager to work. And third, what are you even doing, stealing someone's pie recipe?"

Ashton glared at her as his grip on her arm tightened while the three of them walked into the warehouse. "I'm not the bad guy, as much as you may think it. I just want my life back. And it's not important what _I'm_ doing, I just need a maze."

Ariadne met his gaze with equal ferocity. "You want your life back? I knew someone like that." She hissed. "He could be saved. He had a way out." Her eyes darkened when she added "You'll never have the luck he has."

Ashton's features became harsh and he shoved her towards a desk. "Just get to work." He turned and stormed to the other side of the room to check the dream machine.

"She's got a mouth on her, I'll give her that." Paul commented quietly, following him.

"You want her, you can have her." Ashton grumbled, thoughts of Katie filling his head.

Ariadne glared at them as they walked away. "_I'm not the bad guy_." She imitated Ashton. "Yeah, that's convincing." She looked down at the sheets of paper on the desk. "You want a maze…" She hissed quietly "I'll give you a maze."

* * *

"So Droids can do everything now?" Dom questioned Eames as they ran out to Eames's car after hiding guns at the tails of their shirts.

"Indeed." Eames answered with a chuckle. "Even a Damsel-in-distress app."

Dom rolled his eyes as he got in the car. "Alright, where's _our_ damsel?"

Eames checked his phone while starting the car. "Just sit back, let the phone do its work."

* * *

**I thought that I would drown****  
****But it's okay right now****  
****No one knows the way I feel a part of me I have to fight****  
****Buried somewhere deep beneath my skin****  
****The emptiness in me is faded****  
****And I can see my life is waiting**

**Now I know I'm livin' for who I am…

* * *

**

Ashton opened the dream machine. "Okay, we need to test out your layout." He explained as Paul handed Ariadne an IV needle. She swiped it from his hand with an irritated glare, sticking it into her wrist. She waited patiently as the boys followed suit, and she was the first get sucked into the dream state.

Buildings rose all around them as they stood in the middle of an intersection. Ashton stared down everything with skeptical green eyes while Paul paced around, wanting to get a look at everything.

Ariadne walked down the street knowing exactly what she was doing as the buildings all seemed to shift to tan and gray, and the concrete turned to cobblestone. _Don't recreate from your memory!_ Well, how about a memory of a dream?

She stopped on the sidewalk, aware that Ashton and Paul had followed her curiously. Projections filled the streets, people on bicycles, cars cruising down the road, shops and various fruit stands scattered around. Two familiar voices hummed nearby, one was her own. She could never be happier to hear the second voice. She rounded the corner to end up directly behind projections of herself and Dominic Cobb.

The real Ariadne scooted forwards until she stood next to her projections. "Sorry to interrupt." She said "But this will just take a second."

The fake Ariadne jerked backwards. "What- who is she, Cobb?"

Cobb's projection stood still, eyebrows raised. "She seems to be you." He muttered.

"Yes, yes, captain obvious… Okay, I have a favor to ask." Real Ariadne said.

"What the hell?" Ashton questioned, he and Paul now caught up.

_I control my projections,_ she thought _I can make them do this.

* * *

_

_Drunk driver in the wrong lane… we regret to inform you… perished upon impact..._

_ They didn't deserve it…_

_ Don't leave me…_

_ Dammit… she __**promised!**_

"Cobb?"

Dom shook his head. "What?"

"We're here." Eames said, getting out of the car. Dom took a deep breath. _She didn't leave me… she was taken._ He reminded himself as he stepped out of the car.

"Let's hurry up and find her." He commanded the forger as they entered the warehouse.

* * *

Glass broke, trains smashed through the cobblestone, the creaks of an elevator filled the air, and Ariadne stood unharmed in the midst of everything. Ashton and Paul were bewildered, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"I never thought I'd see _you_ again." A french accented voice sounded from behind her. Ariadne turned slowly and smiled at Mal.

"You're a projection of a projection." Ariadne chuckled "This is strangley like the inception job."

Mal returned the smile coldly, pulling a knife out of her coat. "Yes." She hissed "But it's the projection that controls me, and not you."

* * *

**if you be my boat****  
****I'll be your sea****  
****a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity****  
****ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze****  
****I live to make you free

* * *

****  
**

Cobb and Eames moved up the stairwell quickly, checking the windows of each door as they passed by. Cobb halted at the fourth door as he finally caught sight of them sleeping in the lawn chairs. He easily opened the door, entering the room quickly as he motioned for Eames to follow.

"We don't have much time." Cobb said, "If five minutes is an hour in the dream, and we don't know when they fell asleep, god knows when they'll wake up. And if she's the architect, then that dream will fall apart once she wakes up."

"Well then, Dom, we need to move fast."

* * *

Ariadne felt the familiar shuddering of the air around her in the dream that signified a kick the moment Mal was coming at her. All of her fear, anger and desperation were gone for a moment. She stood still on the sidewalk, calm and patient, as all the objects and projections seemed to enter slow motion, with her standing in the epicenter, just waiting for the fall that would wake her up. And just like that the town seemed to tilt sideways and she tumbled noiselessly away from the still-slow Mal, opening her eyes to reality.

Someone had pulled up one side of the lawn chair, sending her rolling off the other side and landing in familiar arms. Catching her breath she looked up to meet her brown eyes with electric blue orbs.

"I believe you promised not to leave me, Miss Ariadne." Cobb murmured, smiling widely.

She returned the smile. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to be stuck with someone."

"Yoo hoo!" Eames called out. "I hate to break this up, but if those two wake up I will not hesitate to shoot them."

Dom pulled the IV out of Ariadne's wrist and set her on her feet. "Alright, let's hurry." The trio bolted out of the room, not bothering to close the door as they flew down the staircase with Eames leading and Dom staying behind to glance over his shoulder in case of pursuit. They ran out into the parking lot, Eames pulling out his phone.

"I think Saito's men," Eames said as he punched in numbers "would be happy to deal with those kidnapping bastards."

Cobb opened the door to the car's backseat and reached a hand out to Ariadne. "Ready to go home?"

She tilted her head hesitantly. "Do you really mean 'home'?"

Cobb smiled and said "Well unless you want Nik to deal with joint custody his entire life."

Ariadne laughed as she took his hand, replying "Don't tell me it's all for the sake of a dog."

"Trust me." Said Cobb as they slid into the backseat and he placed a kiss on her lips "It's not."

* * *

**When you feel all alone****  
****And the world has turned its back on you****  
****Give me a moment please****  
****To tame your wild wild heart**

**Let me be the one you call****  
****If you jump I'll break your fall****  
****Lift you up and fly away with you into the night****  
****If you need to fall apart****  
****I can mend a broken heart****  
****If you need to crash then crash and burn****  
****You're not alone

* * *

**

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Okay, look, I know I rushed that, I know it was crappy, I understand if you want nothing more than to punch me right now, but hear me out.**

**I totally improvised with this chapter. Not joking. I was clueless on how to end this fic, so I just did THAT off the top of my head because of this:**

**I had an idea for a new DomxAri fic that I seriously have to try. I'm taking steps to make sure it doesn't go all 'train wreck' like this did, and I'm outlining and proofreading it, and trust me, it will make up for this. I PROMISE.**

**Please don't kill me for not putting thought into this chapter.**

**Songs Used:**

**Must've done something right – Relient K**

**Pretty baby – Vanessa Carlton**

**Shark in the water – VV Brown**

**Who I am – Smile Empty Soul**

**Boats and birds – Gregory and the Hawk**

**Crash and burn – Savage Garden.**


End file.
